Life at the smash mansion: Looking for the truth
by Hobomaster8
Summary: R.O.B has reason to believe that he not what he seems and go on a Quest to find out his past. ON HOLD DUE TO TECHNICAL PROBLEMS


Days at the smash mansion: looking for the truth

It was a normal day at the Smash Mansion. R.O.B was going to the kitchen for breakfast and while he was going to the kitchen He saw his best friend Mr. Game & Watch.

He greeted him "Hello" he said.

"Hey" Mr. said back. (R.O.B can understand him)

They went to the kitchen and they saw Kid Link and Toon Link on the table, sword fighting and stepping on the food. "I'm better than you" Kid Link said "Then why are you not in Brawl?" said Toon link. Just then Toon stepped in Wario's food.

Now Wario was ticked because they stepped in his food. (Pancakes & bacon with garlic butter.) So he jumps on the table and grabbed Toon and started choking him. Just then R.O.B shot Wario off the table. Wario got up and grumble something about watching TV. Then Master hand came in grasped Kid Link by the collar.

"We will discus your punishment later" said M. hand.

"You're in trouble." said Toon link. "Well you are freak." said Kid Link.

Toon stopped smiling and started to cry. "I hate it when he cries." said Fox.

"Hey don't say that. none of us are failures" said R.O.B "Right, Master Hand?"

"Huh? Oh of course" said Master hand but Crazy hand came out of nowhere and said

"But I thought R.O.B wa..." but before he could finish his sentence. Master hand drop Kid link and SLAMMED crazy into the wall and before Kid could run away he slammed him to the ground

R.O.B was confused. what did Crazy mean? Was he being stupid? No Master hand wouldn't slam him into the wall

Wario walked in and look around he saw Crazy on the floor twitching, Fox swimming in Toon's tears, and R.O.B confused and he want back to watch TV.

After breakfast R.O.B decided to watch TV he went and turned it on He decided to watch the news "famous singer, Mod Nar Eman got in a fight and now he has a question: who is he" CLICK "and we are back to finding your inner self" CLICK

Just then peach came in "can i watch TV?" peach said "fine" said R.O.B. they click to her soap opera.

"Oh Ron you have to find out who you are." she sighed. R.O.B decides it best to go.

R.O.B ponders and ponders and ponders but he couldn't understand it why m. hand was so quick To slam crazy?

Earlier he asks m. hand but he avoids the topic. "It's not important" he said.

But it was important. But he had to figure out why it's so important. He decides that he would hack in to Master hands computer and find his file.

* * *

He waited for everybody to go to bed and snuck out in to the hallway. he hovered slightly too master hand office "great." he thought "almost there."

"Watcha doing?"

R.O.B spun in surprise to see Ness "I was. uuhh.. Just going to see master hand for some thing."

"At 3:00 am?" the psi user ask.

Just then R.O.B karate chopped his neck and chucked him in to a closet.

R.O.B. decided to hurry into Master Hand's office before anyone else noticed him. R.O.B. looked around the room, went straight to the computer, still buzzing with life.

"Okay, let's get started."

A thin cable snaked from R.O.B.'s chest to a small port on the computer and plugged in. R.O.B. began to scan the files, searching for something that would give him a clue to this mystery.

R.O.B. found files for each of the mansion's residents. He clicked them open one by one, scanning for any important information. Nothing too unusual. He clicked his own file open. As he scanned down the comments he noted that there were considerably more on his file than the others. He began to read. Before he could get through the first sentence, he heard voices in the hall. People were coming! He heard the distinct tone of Master Hand's voice--sort of a mix between Dumbledore and Gandalf--only younger.

"I don't care that you thought you heard a crash Luigi! I am not going to initaite a mansion-wide search for some mysterious noise."

"But..."

"No buts. Now leave me alone, I have some work to do in my office."

R.O.B. quickly realized he was trapped. He ran to the window and tried the window. It swung open and R.O.B. lowered himself onto the ledge that ran around the second floor of the mansion. Just as he was out of sight, the door to the office opened and Master Hand entered.

"I don't remember leaving that window open," he thought to himself.

R.O.B. feared that he might have been discovered.

"Probably just my imagination." Master Hand muttered out loud. The window closed with a bang as Master Hand ordered it shut with his mind.

R.O.B. ignited his booster, sending him to the roof. He then hovered down to his room's window and went inside.


End file.
